A sabot supports a subcaliber projectile/round in a larger caliber launch barrel. After launch, a sabot should release or fall away from the projectile/round. Ideally, this situation occurs very quickly after the launch barrel is exited. Typically, sabot petals or segments are straight along their length and depend entirely on aerodynamic forces to bring about their separation from a projectile after exiting a launch barrel. Some sabot systems utilize retaining systems that must fail before aerodynamic forces can act on the petals/segments. Thus, current sabot systems designs have some inherent inefficiencies that can cause sabot petals/segments to remain with the projectile segments longer than necessary. These inefficiencies may cause unwanted drag and/or destabilizing forces on the projectile/round that ultimately affect its trajectory and/or range.